Before Harry: the Marauders and Their Flower
by tinamaria
Summary: Lily, the marauders and new character. It takes place during their years at Hogwarts and up until their death. It's my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think! It will get better as it goes along.
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise in this story belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own only October, the sorting hat songs, any other new characters, and the plot. Please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter one- In the Beginning -  
  
"Lily sweetie, breakfast!" Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming Mom!" Lily replied as she bounded down the stairs, pulling her dark red curls into a messy bun.  
  
"Happy Birthday, honey!" Lily's parents chorused as she helped herself to some homemade chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk.  
  
"Morning Petunia." Lily said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning." Petunia grumbled back from across the table.  
  
It was easy to say that Lily and her sister were not exactly the best of friends. Truth be told, Petunia was actually quite jealous of her younger sister. Petunia, although not terribly ugly, had a very long neck and was not very smart. Lily on the other hand did very well in school and was stunning in appearance. She had bright green eyes and red hair falling in loose curls down to her waist. She was slim and also very fair with a few freckles dusting her nose and cheeks.  
  
As today was Lily's 11th birthday and a hot and sunny day, Lily thought that things couldn't get much better, but to her utter delight, indeed they did. After the breakfast dishes had all been cleared away, Lily set into opening the pile of presents her parents had placed in front of her. She received several things that she liked very much, but her favourite was the last and most unusual. Beneath the new clothes, art supplies, books, and punching gloves (Lily did karate), there lay an envelope. It was made of a thick yellowish parchment and in emerald green ink it was addressed to her; Miss Lily Evans.  
  
Lily, thinking this was just another birthday card, opened the letter without a second thought. When she finally realised what was written, she gave a small squeak before passing the letter over to her rather curious parents who then scanned the page themselves.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, supreme  
mugwump, International Confed. Of wizards.)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Miss Evans, seeing as you are a muggle (non-magic person) born witch, a ministry official will be popping by at 12:00 noon on August 9th to help you with your supplies.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" Lily's mother exclaimed.  
  
"We have a witch in the family!" Her father piped in.  
  
"What a FREAK!" Petunia screamed.  
  
"Now Petunia, that isn't a nice thing to say." Declared Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Exactly! Now go to your room." Mr Evans bellowed.  
  
With that, Petunia trudged angrily up the stairs muttering evilly under her breath as Lily and her parents continued talking.  
  
"So Lily, the ministry official won't be here until tomorrow and therefore we have the whole day to do whatever you wish!" said a very exuberant and rather excited Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Well Mum," Lily startred, "I would kind of like to go to the beach. After all it is really hot outside!"  
  
"What a wonderful idea." Mr. Evans proclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I shall pack a picnic while you two get petunia and change into your suits." Exclaimed Lily's mom who was already bustling around the kitchen and 'that nice big watermelon she had picked up just yesterday'.  
  
Lily ran upstairs, told Petunia to start getting ready and then proceeded into her room to find her bathing suit. Five minutes later she was wearing her new apple green bathing suit and her new sarong with the pink orchids. Finally, she slipped on her flip-flops, grabbed some sunscreen and was ready to go.  
  
At the beach, Lily had a wonderful time; She swam, ate, and lazed about in the sun. it was just as she reached for another slice of melon, - and saw a group of children laughing together - that she was suddenly filled with painful and lonely memories.  
  
'I wonder, she thought, will things be different at Hogwarts?' Lily wondered. You see, even though lily tried to look on the bright side of everything, she still had to admit that for the past few years, she had bee quite lonely due to her lack of friends. When she had been younger she had fit in perfectly with the other children. They got along great talking about castles and unicorns, pretending they had magical powers. The other thought Lily she was cool when she sent sparks flying around the room one- day. They thought she was until they started to grow up. Lily's old friends gradually began to forget their childhood ideas and shunned Lily when she refused to do the same. That was what set Lily apart from other people her age; she just could not bring herself to stop believing in magic.  
  
Oh well. Lily thought to herself as she drifted back from her memories. Even if she didn't make any new friends, she would at least she would be learning about and living in a world that she always knew existed.  
  
"At least I'll be able to get away from Petunia for a while," she said softly as she jumped into the ocean splashing her sister with the refreshing, salty liquid  
* * * *  
  
That night, when the Evans family returned home, they were all quite worn out. They ate a quick family supper of barbecued hamburgers and salad before going their separate ways to relax.  
  
After supper, Lily went upstairs to take a shower. She wanted to wash the salt water out of her hair and she needed a chance to think about everything that had happened that day.  
  
It was 40 minutes later that Lily walked out of her bathroom in her pyjamas, with the faint smell of apple blossoms coming from her still damp curls. She just could not believe that she was going to be studyiing magic.  
  
Lily decided that she needed to sort out her thoughts by writing them down, so she got out her new diary and put down the first entry.  
  
August 8th /72  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me, Lily. Today was the most exciting day I've had in my life. This morning I got a letter with my birthday presents and it said I was a witch! I can't believe it! I get to go to a new school and study magic. Maybe people will be nice there and I'll have some friends again. Anyway I have to go to sleep now. I'll write more later.  
  
Love, Lily  
  
That night Lily went to sleep thinking about her new life and the next day.  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, lily woke u and started getting ready. She put her hair in two braids and pulled on an emerald T-shirt and a pair of white shorts before going down to breakfast.  
  
" Morning Daddy!" Lily said to her father who nodded from behind his newspaper.  
  
After breakfast, lily went upstairs to her room to read until the ministry official arrived. Lily was so engrossed in 'The Fellowship of the Ring ' that she had no idea that it was already 12:00 until she heard a faint pop and her mother's shriek coming from below.  
  
She ran to the living room to see what was going on. To her complete surprise, she saw her mother standing next to a young man with flaming red hair.  
  
"Hello lily," said the man, "My name is Arthur Weasly, and I'll be showing you around magical London today."  
  
"Hello Sir." Lily replied politely, about to burst from containing her excitement.  
  
"How will we be getting to London today?" Mrs. Evans asked before being informed that they would be taking a ministry vehicle.  
* * * *  
  
Before Lily could take in the previous events, she and her mother were being led into a small, dingy pub that appeared to be squished in between two other buildings on the busy street.  
  
"Where are we?" Lily asked as they walked into the little pub.  
  
"This, my dear, is the Leaky Cauldron." Mr. Weasly replied. "Hi Tom!" he called to the bartender as they passed through a room packed with witches, wizards, and from what she had read in books, Lily was pretty sure she could identify a few hags.  
  
Lily followed her mother and Mr. Weasly out through the backdoor of the pub and soon she found herself staring up at the brick wall in an alley.  
  
"This," Mr. Weasly stated, "Is how to get to Diagon Alley," and with that, he took a thin piece of wood (Lily guessed this was his wand) out of his pocket and tapped the wall 3 times. Lily watched in amazement as the wall melted into an archway that lead onto a bustling cobble stoned street. There were people everywhere. 'Wow' Lily thought to herself as she walked through the busy crowds and up to a snowy white building.  
  
"This is Gringott's bank," Mr. Weasly began to explain. "It's run by goblins so it's very safe. Nobody messes with the goblins, or their tunnels."  
  
"Did you say tunnels?" Mrs. Evans asked, "And . . .and goblins?" she choked out.  
  
"Um yes, . . .about that, . . . heh heh," Mr. Weasly stuttered before going into a lengthy explanation of underground vaults and some not so friendly creatures. When Mr. Weasly was finished, the three of them went inside the bank and proceeded to change Lily's muggle money into the curious looking galleons, sickles and knuts. 'So these are goblins,' Lily mused as they walked back out to the crowds, and began looking for her school supplies.  
  
"What do you need to buy Lily?" her mum inquired as Mr. Weasly led them into a shop with a little swinging sign that read Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Let's see," Lily responded, going down the list that had come with her letter. "Um, let's see . . .for books I need, The Standard Book of Spells (grade1), A History of magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection." Lily reeled off before starting to look around.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the three of them left for the next shop with all other new school books, quills, and parchment, as well as some other books that she had picked up for her own enjoyment. Next, they were off to get her robes. As they walked into, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, a squat little witch came bustling over and asked Lily if she was for Hogwarts. When Lily nodded that she was, Madam Malkin began scrambling about measuring, flicking her wand and fetching different hats.  
  
"Thank you," Lily called to the witch as they prepared to leave.  
  
"Your welcome love," Madam Malkin returned as she watched them depart for potion ingredients and other necessities for Lily's oncoming year in the magical world.  
  
Eventually, after all the supplies had been bought, the three shoppers paid another visit to Gringott's. this time they went to Lily's new vault to deposit some extra money.  
  
"That was so much fun!" The read-head screamed to her parents the minute she returned home.  
  
That night, Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had had a very enjoyable yet exhausting day. She was so excited about Hogwarts, but she welcomed the rest and good dreams all the same. 


	2. aboard the train and into the school

Disclaimer.I own nothing except for October, the song and my measly attempt at a plot!  
  
Chapter Two - Aboard the Train and Into the School  
  
The morning of September first dawned bright and sunny. 'A perfect day for a new beginning,' Lily thought as she got out of the shower and began getting ready. She pulled on a light blue T-shirt and her black pants before sweeping her hair into a ponytail and heading down to breakfast  
  
After finishing up her breakfast, Lily was ready to go. She went upstairs to get her trunk and take one last look at her bedroom. Then she grabbed her sneakers and jumped into the car. As the Evans family pulled up to King's Cross Station, Lily began to feel a little nervous. Her parents were unfortunately needed back at work, so after saying goodbye and fetching a trolley, Lily found herself quite alone as she began to look for platform nine and three quarters. She walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and stood there stupefied. There was no platform nine and three quarters!  
  
Lily was wondering what she was going to do when she was taken by surprise as she saw somebody disappear through the barrier. The somebody was part of a group of boys accompanied by people Lily assumed to be there parents.  
  
"Excuse me!" lily called to the last boy as the two others followed the adults through the barrier. "Excuse me!" lily called again, this time getting the boy's attention.  
  
"Yes," said the boy.  
  
"Umm . . ." Lily started, "Where you by any chance going to platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
"Yeah," the boy told her before proceeding to ask if she was for Hogwarts too.  
  
"I am," said Lily, "But I don't know how to get on to the platform."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He smiled, "All you have to do is run through the barrier. If you want I can go with you since it's my first time too."  
  
"Okay," Lily replied meekly, and off they went. One minute lily was running through a brick wall with a stranger by her side, and in a split second, she found herself on a lively platform, facing a brilliant red train. As Lily stood there taking everything in, the boy waved goodbye and ran off to find his friends and parents.  
  
After the boy had left, Lily boarded the train and found an empty compartment. She settled in and took out 'The Two Towers' (she had long since finished 'The Fellowship of the Ring'.) The young witch sat there reading untill she was interrupted by a familiar face.  
  
"Hello," said the boy from the barrier.  
  
"Oh hey!" Lily replied, "And thanks again about earlier!"  
  
"No problem. The name's Remus by the way," he stated.  
  
"I'm Lily," she returned as she took a better look at the boy in front of her. He was quite handsome for an eleven-year-old. He was fairly tall with curly, sandy brown hair and grey eyes that looked like the sky before a storm.  
  
Lily's gaze ended as they felt the train begin to move. Remus then said goodbye and left to find the other boys, leaving Lily to her thoughts. 'Could this be a friend?' She pondered as she turned back to her book.  
  
Lily soon found that she didn't really feel like reading so she changed into her long black robes and dug out her journal. While Lily was rooting through her trunk, she came across a long slender package.  
  
"My wand.' Lily thought as she pulled off the brown paper wrapping. She hadn't really given much thought to her wand since leaving Ollivander's, but now she chose to take a better look. She noticed that it was just over ten inches long and made of swishy willow wood. A Mr. Ollivander had told her that it would be good for charm work.  
  
"Maybe I won't be such a dunce after all,' Lily thought morosely, as she went back to scribbling away in her diary. She wrote about how nervous she was, and about her excitement. She also wrote about Remus and the possibility of a new friend.  
  
September 1, 1972  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's Lily again. I'm on the train right now and I'm very excited, but also very nervous. I'm afraid I won't know anything and that I won't have any friends. I have met one person that's kinda nice (and sorta cute.) His name is Remus and I wonder if we'll be friends. He helped me get onto the platform earlier and I think he 's a first year too. Oh well I have to go because a lady with a trolley is here with some candy. I'll write more later.  
  
Love, Lily  
  
As Lily was putting away her diary, a plump witch came rolling in inquiring whether she wanted to buy some sweets. After making sure that they weren't real, Lily set to work on a pile of chocolate frogs. She was very amused when she noticed the wizard cards and their moving pictures. After finishing her snack, Lily pulled out her sketchbook and began doodling a picture of the sandy haired boy she had met earlier before she was interrupted yet again. In fact she barely had a chance to hide her drawing before a boy burst through the door. Lily recognised him as one of the boys she had seen with Remus on the platform. This boy was also handsome with shaggy black hair just long enough to fall in his bright blue eyes but not long enough to look bad. He also possessed a certain charm and a very loud voice that Lily became fully aware of when he began to bellow. "FIVE MINUTES 'TILL WE GET THERE!" he boomed before exiting the compartment with a wink directed at the incredibly startled Lily. 'Who was that?' Lily wondered as the energetic boy bounced down the corridor. She was soon forced to abandon her musings however as the train had come swiftly to a halt in Hogsmeade station. Going back to her nervousness, Lily took a deep breath and stepped lightly off the train. When she got out side, it was all she could do to keep from screaming. Standing by a lake with a fleet of little boats, was the largest man Lily had ever seen. He was huge, twice as tall as an average man and he was currently calling the first years. She quickly made her way over to the lake and said hello to the giant man who had introduced himself as Hagrid, before settling into an empty boat. Once she had settled down, Lily began to take in her surroundings and she noticed Remus approaching her. "Why hello again!" Remus called as he sat down next to her. "Hey Remus!" Lily replied. "I thought you were with those other boys." "Oh yeah, I was but then James saw one of his cousins so he and Sirius went to say hi while I came looking for you. I thought you might want a familiar face to talk with," he added. "Oh wow! Thanks." Lily exclaimed. She was positively elated to have finally made a friend. The two were soon joined by a couple other eleven-year-olds and the little fleet was headed for the castle. As they skimmed across the water, Lily saw the two raven-haired boys that she could now identify as Remus' friends Sirius and James. They were sitting with a small blonde boy and a girl with long jet hair, whom Lily assumed was the cousin. Once they arrived at the castle, Lily and the other first years were standing in a room chatting nervously. Soon after they had all entered, the doors opened and they were faced by a stern looking witch. The witch, who wore her hair in a tight knot at the back of her head asked for their attention, introduced herself and proceeded to explain. Professor McGonagall told them about the four houses and about the point system soon, the first years were forming a line and filing into the great hall. Lily looked around in amazement. The great hall had a ceiling that looked exactly like the sky, floating candles, four tables with older students seated at them and one other table where the staff was seated. The one thing in the hall that seemed a bit out of place was a small stool and an old, dingy hat that McGonagall placed on top of it. In fact the hat looked so insignificant and shabby that Lily jumped a foot in the air when it began to sing. "I know I look quite shabby, But I'm better than I look. I am the sorting hat, And I'm better than a book. I've met many the great wizard folk, Like the founders of this school. Most of them turned out quite well, Though some became quite cruel. Come up here and try me on, Before you fill your plate. I am the one, who will decide, Which house will be your fate. The four houses are as standing, thus, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hurry up and put me on, Let's see which house you're in!"  
  
Lily was then filled with relief as the students learned that they must only try on the hat to be sorted. However, the nervousness soon returned as the sorting hat began calling out names. As Lily watched the students go up in alphabetical order, she recognised Remus' energetic friend as he flew up the stairs and rather enthusiastically jammed the hat on his head. It was only a few seconds later that Professor McGonagall could be heard yelling at the boy, "SIRIUS BLACK! NOW THAT THE ENTIRE SCHOOL HAS BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU ARE IN GRYFFINDOR, COULD YOU PLEASE TAKE YOURSELF, AND YOUR 'HAPPY DANCE' BACK TO THE TABLE." The boy then ended his own personal interpretation of riverdance and trotted over to his seat. Professor McGonagall then finished calling up the remaining students. When she finally came to 'Evans, Lily' poor Lily thought she might faint. She wasn't quite sure what to do, so she just sat down, put the hat on and waited. "Hmmm," said a little voice in her ear. "A muggle born witch with extraordinary powers. You will do much for our world I foresee, now where to put you." "Umm not in Slytherin please." Lily whispered. "No Slytherin would never do, you have ambition yes, intelligence and loyalty for sure, but it is your bravery that is greatest. It will take you far indeed. I think it's Gryffindor for you my dear!" 'Oh good!' Lily thought to herself as she slid happily into a seat at her house table. She watched as more students were sorted into their houses, and finally, after 'Lovegood, Laurence' was placed in Ravenclaw, 'Lupin, Remus' was called up to the stool. 'Oh I hope he's in Gryffindor too.' Lily thought, and soon she was happily clapping her hands with the others at her table as her friend came over and sat between her and Sirius Black. As the sorting ceremony began to come to a close, James Potter, his cousin October and the small blonde boy from the boat joined the Gryffindor table. Eventually, 'Zambini, Justin' made his way to the Slytherin table and the volume in the hall tapered down to a dull roar. Almost as if on queue, Dumbledore took this drop in noise level as the perfect opportunity to commence his speech.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts boys and girls. I hope your heads are nice and empty, ready for re-filling. Please keep in mind that the Forbidden forest is well. forbidden, and that the list of rules is posted on the door of Mr. Filch's office. Now, before you collapse of boredom from an old man's rambles.Dig in!"  
  
With that, the students started to pile food onto their plates as it magically appeared on the golden dishes before them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After everyone had finished scarfing down the delicious food, they began trucking up the stairs to their respective dormitories, prefects in the lead. "Hey Lily!" someone called from behind her. "Oh hi!" Lily returned as she turned and saw Remus and his friends running to catch up with her. "Let me introduce you to the gang he called, panting slightly. "This is Sirius (pointing to the boy with the blue eyes), Peter (pointing to the small blonde boy), James, and his cousin October," Remus reeled off. "Hi," Lily said shyly as she took a closer look at the two cousins. James, like Remus and Sirius was handsome, but with his round glasses and extremely messy hair, he looked a tad comical. October on the other hand was possibly the most beautiful girl Lily had ever seen. She was tall and slender with tanned skin and violet eyes. Her hair was also very pretty as it hung straight and shiny 'till just past her shoulder blades. Lily noticed that when the light hit it, her hair revealed natural dark violet highlights against the black. Lily and the 'gang' became fast friends. In fact, those who didn't know them would have guessed that they had all known each other from infancy.  
  
A/N : I'm soooo sorry for the length of time in which it has taken me to update but I'm afraid it might be a while before the next chapter is up too. I will try to make it as quick as possible though..please read and review! -Christina 


End file.
